


Satisfied

by LadyAztec



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hamilton - Miranda, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Darcy Feels, F/M, Gen, Hamilton References, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAztec/pseuds/LadyAztec
Summary: Natasha's point of view of the events that happened in Hopeless, along with Bucky & Darcy's wedding.Hamilton - Satisfied





	Satisfied

The lobby of the residential area of Avenger Tower was decked out to the nines. Tony had really outdone himself and he, along with the other Avengers and their extended family, were anxiously awaiting the grand entrance of the newlywed couple, Mr., and Mrs. James Buchanan Barnes. Tony glanced over to see Steve smiling with Jane, his hand on the back of his neck and a light blush on his cheeks. Jane for her part was dolled up as Darcy’s bridesmaid, her easy smile, teasing Steve over whatever he said. 

His gaze drifted to Natasha who was, for once, looking nervous and worried. She had her thumb in her mouth, likely chewing it down to the quick. She only ever let down her guard in the safety of the tower, and only around the immediate family of the Avengers. Tony didn’t forget to note exactly how Nat was reacting, he could chalk it up to being excited, nervous energy but somehow that didn’t seem quite right.

“You did good Tony,” Pepper touched his shoulder, stunning him with the knockout dress she was wearing, a red and gold gown that hugged her hips and fanned out into a full skirt. Her strawberry blonde locks were done up in victory curls as were most of the other ladies in attendance. Tony, of course wanted to throw a lavish wedding for his favorite science wrangler. Darcy had been an integral part of the Avengers, never far from the actions with Jane and always hands on when it mattered. 

_Darcy wanted to recreate Bucky’s era for the night and she succeeded beautifully. She was more than happy to acquiesce to Tony’s money and planning. She didn’t have much in the way of family, the Avengers being more than blood for her. She had shyly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as Pepper informed her that while she would let Tony fund her wedding, she’d had to have a real expert plan it. Darcy could only laugh but agreed, one did not trifle with Pepper Potts._

“Yea, well I just funded the thing.” Tony waved the motion away as he heard Jarvis make the announcement. “I can’t take all the credit. You had a hand in this, I’d say 12%” He grinned at her and she just smiled at him coyly, a promise of retribution later.

“Sergeant and Mrs. Barnes are approaching, ETA 1 minute.” Everyone quickly took their places, a few at their designated tables while most of the Avengers took position around the elevators. A quiet ding and Steve was announcing his best friend and his wife, a huge grin on his face.

“For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. James Barnes!” Darcy was stunning as she walked in next to Bucky, her arm on his. 

_Through it all, were her faithful sisters. While Jane was hands off, citing a terrible planning history. (which was true, hence why she hired Darcy in the first place.) Natasha had promise to help reign in all the work, taking on a fair bit of work for Darcy. She simply said she was assassin who had the patience and ability to get impossible tasks done._

_“How hard could planning a wedding be?” Famous last words, Natasha thought as she looked at the mess on Darcy’s desk. She found her little sister sitting looking from one pile to another, with her starkpad and Jarvis attempting to organize it all. Bucky had summoned her when he was deemed “Too devil may care. I could where a burlap sack and he’d happy.” Apparently was a direct quote from the bride to be._

_“It’s so much Nat, really, I couldn’t ask you to do all that.” There had to be at least 4 inches of paperwork: lists, notes, photos, and sketches in the binder that the wedding planner had left for her to go through. Bucky had ducked out, allowing her full control, so long as he and Steve got to wear their military uniforms._

No one had seen the dress, not even Natasha. Darcy had described what she wanted to Steve who sketched it for her. But even he didn’t get to see the final product. He gave her a rough outline for her to start from and Darcy ran with it with wild abandon. An off-white gown, that hugged all her curves in just the right places, a lace keyhole back, left her creamy skin expose but only to Bucky, when he had his hand on the small of her back. The dress flared out from her hips and trailed down behind her in a short train. The best part about the dress in Darcy’s opinion? With a quick pull of the bow around her thighs the bottom of the dress fell away and the tightness around her hips loosened to give the dress a 1940’s look. 

Natasha knew she was staring, she knew she was being completely obvious, if anyone was looking at her they’d know. But for the first time, Darcy commanded the room and no one was looking at her. 

_“See, it wasn’t that hard. We just needed backup.” Darcy smiled through her tears as Natasha and Pepper finished the binder for the planner. They’d taken all her ideas and put them in an organized bow. They handed her a glass a wine and a small box of chocolate while they set to work._

_“Y’all are the best, honestly I thought I had it under control.” She giggled and the three women clinked their glasses together._

_“Maid and Matron of Honor reporting for duty!”_

The reception was in full swing when Tony lightly tapped his glass to call everyone to attention. 

“Alright, alright, everyone! Give it up for the maid of Honor! Natasha Romanoff!” Tony overeagerly bowed to her and she quickly composed her thoughts together. She smiled and raised her champagne glass.

“A toast to the groom,” she nodded her head to Bucky, while the room cheered. “To the bride!” She smiled at Darcy’s shimmering eyes. “From your sister, who’s always by your side. To your union, and the hope that you provide, may you always be satisfied!” He breath caught in her throat and it was like the world was fading away. The memories flooded her and it was all she could do to stay standing.

~*~

Thor had just taken Jane off to the punch bowl to do his gentlemanly duty. Natasha could see Darcy becoming uncomfortable with all the reporters and photographers in the room and immediately commanded the attention; purposely moving with intent, all eyes on her as she made her way to the bar. She scanned the room for a suitable partner to dance with, to hold the attention.

She spotted Steve, who of course, would do, he always had the cameras on him, but Natasha was interested in keeping a semi-low profile. She caught the eye of the man to Steve’s left. She remembered, Sergeant James Barnes, Captain America’s best friend. 

He was quite the handsome man, intelligent eyes, and a hunger pang frame. She remembered their brief encounter, she still had the scar to prove it. She turned her head, catching another man’s attention, and kept up the different partners for each new dance. She pretended she was interested and responded at the appropriate times, but it wasn’t until a set of strong arms pulled her close that she realized she had tuned out completely.

“You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.” His voice washed over her and she smiled coyly. His dark eyes, intelligent and intense.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, you forget yourself.” He spun her out and they resumed their dance with practiced ease. 

“You’re like me, I’m never satisfied.” The music shifted and new dance began.

“Is that right?” Despite being enthralled with her partner, Natasha kept her gaze on the exits and   
guests, old habits dying hard.

“I’ve never been satisfied.” He dipped her and with a smile righted her back on her feet.

“My name’s Natasha Romanoff.” 

“James Barnes.” He kissed her hand.

“The good Captain’s right-hand man.” She quipped. He froze for a moment but regained his composure quickly. 

“Does it matter? I’ve got other things going for me besides being his second in command.” She processed his words as the dance finished, he politely faded back and allowed the next man to try to sway her. She dismissed him quickly, seeing Clint making his way over to Steve and James. 

It’s never been so easy to talk to someone before, no had ever been that open and trusting. Someone at her level, she remembered if he didn’t. The Red Room training, the missions, and the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light. Their brief conversation only lasted a few minutes, maybe three at the most, a bit of song and dance but she had to give it to him. She saw the flirt she’d always heard about shining through. He did seem askance when brought up being Steve’s second in command again, it was obvious she’d touched on a sensitive topic. 

She thought back on his features and attitude. He knew he was handsome, even with his hair styled back in its ponytail. His face devoid of any facial hair except for some peach fuzz, as if he couldn’t grow any more than that. 

She could take him away, they could disappear together and maybe she’d get to happy and selfish for once. He’d go too, she saw it in his eyes.

A hand on her arm stopped her thoughts and she saw Darcy with the most hopeless look in her eyes. Before any words were spoken, Nat already knew. She knew if she turned her head and followed Darcy’s gaze to James and his laughter at something Clint said. 

“Who’s that?” Nat made a show of turning her head and looking intently. Darcy was the little sister she always wanted and never knew she needed. When she’d been accepted into their company, being able to be a part of the Lighting Sisters, it made her feel more at home than she ever thought possible. She also knew that even though she had a duty to her heart, she also had a duty to the people of the world. Even if the world turned their back on her, Darcy never would. That’s why she let a mask fall over her face and shot a smirk at her sister. 

At that moment Natasha Romanoff realized three fundamental things at the exact same time.

“Wait here.” With a back of steel she sauntered back over to the Sons of Liberty. Every step felt like electricity and she smiled softly slipping her hand on James’s arm. He looked started for a moment but she saw the way he relaxed and turned to give her his full attention. She nodded at Clint and Steve before lightly tugging James away from them with a wink.

“Where are you taking me?” He asked, all too willing to go wherever she pleased. She tossed him a smirk over her bare shoulder, only patting his arm as a reassurance. He was more than willing to play whatever game she desired.

“I’m about to change your life.” _And hers._ She thought sadly.

“Then by all means, lead the way.”

Number one: She’s a woman with a unique set of skills that will never allow her freedom. Her only job is protecting others now. She’s the oldest of the Black Widow program, it’s how she survived this long. The gossip in New York is insidious, if they found out two Avengers were seeing each other it would call every decision they made into question. If a civilian got hurt? They would blame them on watching out for the other instead of the job at hand. Ha! That doesn’t mean she wants him any less.

“Hello, Darcy Odinson, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Natasha watched the realization slowly dawn on James. She smiled, when he looked at her for confirmation, as if it was her grand plan after all.

“Odinson?”

“Thor’s sister.” Now he knew exactly who Darcy was. Thor didn’t keep it a secret about the human woman who felled him with her lighting box. So much so that even Odin had to acknowledge her as a Princess of Asgard. 

Number two: He was after her because he knew she was connected to his past in some way. Natasha didn’t want to be the red that would stain his soul, when he found out exactly what role she played. She’d have to naïve to set that aside. They would have many problems and issues to work, a relationship would only make that worse. Maybe that is why she introduced him to Darcy. _Nice going, Natasha, he was right you will never be satisfied._

“Thank you for your service, I’m so glad you’ve recovered.” 

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it has been worth it.” Natasha raised a single prefect eyebrow. She smiled softly at Darcy touching the younger woman’s cheek before weaving her way back on to the dance floor, and if she had a slight slump in her step, well no one notice. 

“I’ll leave you to it.”

Number three: She knew Darcy like she knew her own mind. You would never find anyone as trusting or as kind. Darcy wanted everyone around her to be happy and content. She’d sacrifice her own happiness to do it. Natasha watched her smile through tears when Jane ended her internship to focus more on her duties in Asgard as Thor’s beloved. Luckily Pepper and Tony knew self-sacrificing and scooped her up as a lab manager. 

If Natasha told Darcy she wanted James, Darcy would happily bow out. She’d resign herself and smile, say she was fine. But Nat knew she’d be lying. 

She made her way out to the balcony, letting the fresh air bring her focus back. She could accept this, it wasn’t even the worse pain she’d been through, though it was close, nothing had hurt so much as her heart did in that moment. 

~*~

Nat pushed her thoughts away, she could fantasize later that night, letting James’s eyes be the focus. She could romanticize what might have been if she hadn’t sized him up so quickly. Her consolation was that her darling Darcy was his wife now. Natasha would always have his eyes in her life. 

“To your union, may you always be satisfied!” She smiled a took a sip of her glass, as the rest of the guest followed suit. 

_She’ll be happy as his bride, I know._ She watched as James dipped his head, capturing Darcy’s lips in a quaint kiss. _He will never be satisfied._ She thought crudely before shoving that thought away. _I will never be satisfied._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did it justice! I was so happy I was able to crank this out! Finally! Drop me a review! Find me on tumblr! LadyAztec-Syren! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ladyaztec-syren


End file.
